I missed you
by Quinniedu35
Summary: 3 ans après leurs obtentions de diplômes ! Tous couples et amitié possible !
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait 3 ans qu'ils étaient gradués. Ils avaient décidés de se retrouver pour les vacances de noël, à l'immense chalet de Sugar. Depuis leurs graduations, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Des ruptures étaient arrivées, des couples inattendus s'était créés, d'autres étaient toujours ensemble. En 3 ans ils avaient tous beaucoup changés, réussiront-ils à se retrouver comme avant ?

Rachel était assise à la place du passager, la voiture était remplie de valises roses qui lui appartenaient. Il y avait seulement 1 petit sac pour son petit ami. Rachel chantait sur toutes les chansons qui passaient à la radio, elle ne s'arrêtait plus mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait tellement sa voix et la voir si heureuse le rendait joyeux.

-Chérie tu es bien sûr d'avoir pris toutes mes affaires ? demanda Rachel à la fin de la chanson.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas j'ai bien tout pris j'ai même dû enlever des affaires à moi car il n'y avait plus de place, répondit-il en jetant un regard a l'arrière de la voiture, remplie d'affaires de toutes sortes.

-J'ai peur de les revoir, fit-elle, je ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir à notre relation, fit-elle en le regardant tendrement.

-Moi aussi je me demande comment ils vont réagir, qui aurait pu penser qu'on serait ensemble. Mais je suis tellement content de les retrouver ils m'ont tellement manqué. Je sens que ces 2 semaines de vacances vont être géniales, dit-il en souriant.

-Moi aussi je suis tellement pressée et puis on se retrouvera comme avant ! Mais je suis triste de ne pas avoir gardé de contacts avec eux. J'aurais aimé revoir Quinn, Santana, Tina pendant ces 3 longues années.

- Tu sais, j'ai gardé contact avec Quinn les premiers mois mais malheureusement avec le manque de temps on s'est éloigné. D'ailleurs je me demande si elle est toujours avec Puck ?

-Je ne sais pas du tout mais je l'espère ils sont tellement mignons ensemble. Lança Rachel avant de recommencer à chanter.

Les deux jeunes femmes habitaient dans une magnifique villa, qu'elles avaient pu payer grâce à leur tournée qu'elles avaient faite l'année dernière. Santana en tant que chanteuse et Brittany en danseuse. Elles avaient eu beaucoup de succès. Mais malheureusement leur célébrité soudaine leur avaient fait perdre tout contact avec les News Direction.

Santana attendait impatiemment Brittany dans la voiture, sorti et alla la voir :

-Brit dépêches-toi s'ill te plait, on va être en retard !

-Désolé Santana mais Lord Tubbington ne veut pas que je lui dise au revoir. Il est fâché qu'on parte sans lui ! répondit Brittany tristement, à la porte d'entrée essayant de dire au revoir à son chat.

-Brittany je suis sûr qu'il sera super heureux de te retrouver quand on rentrera. Aller viens, on y va ! Fit la latino en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la danseuse.

Les jeunes filles partirent dans leur superbe voiture rouge qui était pleine de valises. Santana était au volant, elles allaient alterner toutes les deux heures sachant qu'elles avaient 6 heures de routes à faire.

-Tu es sur que tu vas avoir besoin de tout ça ? demanda la latino en voyant toutes les affaires que sa blonde avait emmené.

-Oui, j'ai amené une luge pour chaque membre du glee club pour leur montrer combien je les aimes et je t'en ai fais une pour toi. C'est la plus belle de toute vu qu'elle est pour toi.

-Oh ! Tu es tellement mignonne ma Brit d'amour.

Elle sourit à l'entente de la réponse de sa petite amie et posa sa tête contre elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn et Mercedes s'était donner rendez-vous chez Quinn avant de partir au chalet de Sugar. Quinn habitait un bel appartement dans le centre-ville de New Haven. Elle faisait sa 3eme et dernière année à Yale. Quand a Mercedes elle enregistrait son album. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient gardés contact après leurs graduations et étaient resté très amies.

Mercedes arriva dans sa voiture noire et alla sonner chez Quinn. La blonde ouvrit avec un grand sourire, elle avait les bras plein de bagages. Elle ferma la porte à clé et se rendit dans la voiture de Mercedes. Elles avaient décidés de faire du covoiturage pour réduire les frais et ne pas être seule durant le trajet. Les femmes discutaient de tout et rien.

-Je me demande si un couple a survit à ses 3 années dit Quinn.

-Je pense que Tina et Mike sont toujours ensemble. L'année dernière je les es vu et ils étaient plus amoureux que jamais. J'ai appris que Blaine ne pouvait venir qu'à partir de la deuxième semaine.

-Oh c'est dommage. Tu sais dans combien de temps on arrive ?

-Dans 1h30 !

-Sugar m'a dit que la station de ski ne saurait que pour nous et que le chalet pouvait contenir 30 personnes ! J'ai vraiment hâte des tous le revoir.

-Tous même un ?

-Oui, même si j'appréhende beaucoup de le revoir ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'ils deviennent.

Les deux hommes étaient restés de très bons amis. Ils avaient affronte toutes sortes d'épreuve de la vie ensemble et leur amitié s'était renforcé. Finn et Puck étaient colocataires dans un appartement au cœur de Los Angeles.

-Finn ! Tu es prêt ? demanda Puck.

-Oui ! J'arrive ! répondit Finn

Ils montèrent dans leur gros 4x4 gris. Puck prit la place du conducteur et Finn celle du passager.

-Je vais la reconquérir ! lança Finn très convaincu.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu sais quel a un nouveau copain depuis deux ans. Rachel n'est pas faite pour toi mec ! Moi aussi je croyais que vous finirez ensemble mais la vie en a décidé autrement ! lui répondit son ami.

-Depuis que tu es dans la police tu es devenue très philosophe. Tu as raison. Et avec Quinn comment tu vas faire ?

-Rien, on est juste amis maintenant. On verra comment ça se passe.

-Tu es sur qu'on va voir besoin d'autant de bouteilles ? demanda Finn en repensant a toutes les bouteilles d'alcools qu'il avait vu en ouvrant le coffre.

-On à jamais trop ! répondit-il sûr de lui.

-Il y a bien une chose qu'il n'a pas changé depuis le lycée chez c'est toi ton envie de toujours faire la fête !

- Ca personne ne pourra y changer quelque chose répondit Puck en riant.

Sugar courait partout dans la maison. Elle tenait à que tout soit parfait lorsque ses amis arriveront dans quelques minutes. Elle courait vers la cuisine quand Artie l'arrêta.

-Sug ne t'inquiète pas tout est prés. D'ailleurs j'entant une voiture arrivé.

-Ah ! Ils arrivent cria Sugar qui était déjà partis dehors. Artie la regarda s'en aller et l'a rejoint. C'est Rachel qui arrive !

-Regarde qu'il l'accompagne. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle était en couple avec une personne qu'on aurait jamais pensé mais je m'attendais vraiment pas à ça fit Artie.


End file.
